Takashi's Hidden Feelings
by KTwilight
Summary: A year after the last members of the Host club have graduated, they meet up at the private beach on Otori property. There Takashi confronts his own feelings about Haruhi. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"You really had no clue" Hani- senpai asked Haruhi. "I thought it was pretty obvious myself Haru-chan."

The men and one woman that had been members of the Ouran Academy Host Club were catching up at the private beach owned by the Otori family. It had been a year since Haruhi and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru had graduated, and started on their own paths. The twins in business management, and Haruhi in law. The other members had already graduated and started their University schooling, each doing something different. The members made it a point to meet once a year, since they never saw each other besides that time, with the exception of Haruhi and Mori, since they were both studying law.

"No I really didn't know" Haruhi mused quietly, sitting on a towel underneath an umbrella. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was sitting next to her, munching on a piece of strawberry cake. Some things really never change.

"Well it was pretty obvious how Tama- chan felt. He treated you like his daughter because he wasn't sure how to accept his true feelings." Hani remarked.

"I figured that one out a long time ago." Haruhi chuckled. "I let him down gently by saying I wasn't interested in a relationship. He took that rather badly, but got over it quickly, as far as I can tell. In truth I think he always just wanted to be friends."

Hani rolled his eyes at Haruhi's ignorance. She was extremely observant about anything unless it had to do with herself.

"I didn't know about Hikaru however" she continued. "I just thought Hikaru and Kaoru were feigning interest to annoy Tamaki."

"Kau-chan wanted you two to be together. You really invaded their lives, you know. You're the only person besides the other twin they let get close to them. That's why Hiku-chan exploded at your friend Ari back during your first summer. He didn't know how to react to you being friends with someone else, he wanted all your love and attention."

"I thought that was just about friendship" Haruhi sighed. "I never would've guessed that it was about something more."

Hani shrugged, finishing off his cake. "They're living happy lives now. They're managing to share a girlfriend. I'm not really quite sure how that all works."

Haruhi shrugged. She'd stopped trying to figure out the inner workings of her friends' brains long ago.

"Want to come swimming with me Haru-chan?!" Hani asked.

"No Mitsukuni" a deep voice said.

"Hey Mori-senpai" Haruhi remarked.

"You just ate, wait an hour" Mori stated. Hani pouted.

Takashi Morinozuka turned to Haruhi. "Hello Haruhi."

Looking at her sitting next to Mitsukuni, he was reminded of the time that Mitsukuni made him realize his depth of feeling towards her.

"I see the way you look at her" He had remarked one day while Takashi and Mitsukuni were warming up in the dojo.

"Who?" Takashi asked, pretending not to know.

"Haru-chan" Mitsukuni replied. "I see how you look at her."

"Hnn"

"I know how you feel about her Takashi. You love her, don't you?"

Takashi didn't respond, but instead, he stood stalk still. Did he really love her? She was beautiful, in every way. And he wanted to protect her as much as he felt like protecting Mitsukuni.

"Think about it Takashi" Mitsukuni replied. "I see how you treat her."

It's true that Takashi gave her special treatment. Besides Mitsukuni, she was the only person he referred to by name. He was viciously protective of her as well. Many times he had been tempted to free Haruhi from the grip of the twins and Tamaki when they were fighting over her. The look of pain on her face almost killed him. Mitsukuni nor Kyouya, nor even the others never seemed to notice that. Eventually he was so frustrated by how they treated her that he did intervene.

The twins had attacked her while she was carrying tea to a guest, grabbing on to her arms. Tamaki came over to break up the fight and only proceeded to make it worse, claiming that Haruhi was his. It was all about possession with them.

"Stop that hurts!" Haruhi had exclaimed as she dropped the tea tray, spilling hot tea over her uniform.

Takashi had looked to Mitsukuni but he was eating a cake and didn't notice. After another cry of pain from Haruhi, he went over and picked her up, carrying her to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" the twins asked while Tamaki pouted. Haruhi smiled gratefully up at him when he set her down.

"You were hurting her" he remarked, and walked away.

Tamaki had stared back at him dumbfounded, while the twins just shrugged and walked away. Ever since then, Haruhi knew that she could rely on him to break up their fights, when her yelling didn't quite seem to do it.

"You see?" Mitsukuni remarked, bringing Takashi back to the dojo. "You just look at her differently than you do everyone else."

From then on Takashi was acutely aware of his feelings toward Haruhi. He remembered letting that one guest down, who had asked him to be her boyfriend. She had thought he had feelings for Mitsukuni, but really, it was Haruhi who he loved.

He never told her, but showed her in the most basic of his actions. One day, while putting away tea sets she almost fell off the stool, and he had been there to catch her. Then, before the club opened the next day, he rearranged the tea sets so that the heaviest tea sets stayed on the bottom shelf. He carried her when they were looking for Mitsukuni in the water park designed by the Otori family. He also would always give her his strawberries, his favorite fruit, because he knew that they were her favorite as well. It was always worth it to him to see that smile of hers whenever he shared.

Even now, looking at her, his heart skipped a beat. He was lucky, he got to see her more often than all the other boys, but she stayed just as oblivious to his feelings as she did back at Ouran. Mitsukuni would tease him about this when they were alone, but never said anything to Haruhi. Takashi was pleasantly surprised to find that she had no interest in any of the other boys either, who never quite got over their pining for her. He almost chuckled, remembering when Kyouya had proposed to her at his father's bidding, and how hard she had slapped him. She had seen through his tricks, he was just charming because he wanted to be. After that all the other boys moved on, except for Takashi. He had vowed to one day make her his bride, but he was unsure that it would ever happen. Surely she would react the same to him as she did to Kyouya. She wasn't interested in the type of boys that became Hosts.

"Well" Haruhi remarked, getting to her feet. "I think I'll go for a walk down the beach. Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, would you like to join me?"

"No thank you." Hani said, "I think I'll stay here, but Takashi should go with you!" He grinned, beckoning to Mori, and whispered in his ear, "I didn't tell her Takashi. I know you will when you're ready."

Haruhi watched them curiously, wondering what they were whispering about, then smiled as Mori joined her.

"You know Mori-senpai, it's been nice getting to see you more often"

"Hnn"

"Though I feel like you act more like a body guard than a friend."

"I don't want you to get hurt" Mori replied, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Haruhi didn't notice, and Takashi sighed. He thought about telling Haruhi how he felt, they were alone, and saw each other more often now. She didn't seem to realize that he didn't want anyone to hurt her, because he loved her, not because that's who he was as person. Takashi was never inherently violent, just skilled so he could protect the ones he loved. The men of the Morinozuka family were driven by action, not by words. Would he ever have the courage to tell her? He was so weak.

Mori-senpai looked distracted, Haruhi thought. But she enjoyed her walk with him, feeling the sand beneath her toes. She wondered why Hani-senpai didn't come with, it seemed that he was trying to push her and Mori-senpai to go on this walk together. Not that she minded, she always did find Mori handsome, and she thought he had a soft spot for her, something like his soft spot for Hani-senpai. He seemed to be her protector, and he always did kind things for her randomly, without saying anything or expecting her to notice. He was the only one in the group that seemed to be selflessly kind to her. The others always expected something of her, but not Mori-senpai.

Takashi cleared his throat "How are your studies Haruhi?" He asked, cursing himself silently for being reduced to making small talk.

"Oh they're good! How're yours Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi" he mumbled, "You can call me Takashi."

"But only Hani-senpai is allowed to call you Takashi.

"And now so are you." He glanced her up and down. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt him. She blushed a little, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Alright then… Takashi" she whispered. His heart soared, hearing her say his name. He felt a pulsing in his swim trunks, and he grunted, realizing how amazing his name sounded on her lips.

"Takashi?" She asked, confused. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Right…" he murmured. Haruhi giggled, Takashi really was distracted. He got so clumsy when he was like this. "My studies are going well, thank you."

They lapsed in to silence once more. Takashi felt his hands quivering slightly, he was so nervous, though his stoic expression didn't break. As they walked Haruhi's hand brushed against his, and he felt a jolt of electricity travel through his body. This time, Haruhi did notice that he caught a breath when their hands touched. What did it mean?

His feelings really hadn't changed, Takashi noticed. He loved her more than ever, and felt more protective than ever. He was able to admit it to himself that he loved her, but would he able be able to admit it to her?

"It's starting to get dark" Takashi muttered. "We should head back"

Haruhi nodded in agreement, staring up at the sky for a moment.

"The sunset sure is beautiful" she remarked, smiling.

"Hnn" Takashi remarked. "Almost as much as you" he breathed, under his breath, never intending her to hear.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard those words, realizing they weren't actually meant for her ears. Did he really feel that way about her? She had accepted long ago that she could never feel that way about her Host friends. They were on a different level than she, socially, financially, everything. She would never be on par with them, never had a chance. It was just her novelty that made her interesting to Hikaru and Tamaki-senpai, but what made her interesting to Takashi?

She turned to him. "Takashi… I…" She reached her hand up to touch his face, and he reached to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Hey guys!" Tamaki called. "It's getting dark. Let's get back to the Villa, okay?"

Haruhi drew her hand back from Takashi's face. "Coming Senpai!" She called, running after them. "Come on Takashi!" She smiled back at him, but he stood petrified. She knew. She had figured out how he felt, and still reached out to him. What did that mean? How did she feel about him?

He trudged back after Haruhi, eventually reaching Mitsukuni, who was finishing off another piece of cake.

"Sooooo?" He asked eagerly. "What happened with you and Haru-chan?"

"She-She knows" Takashi stuttered, his stoic poise finally breaking a little. "I slipped."

"Does she love you too?"

"I- I don't know. She didn't treat me like the others." Takashi sighed. "She reached for me." His eyes closed. What now? What comes next? How would she react, when he asked her the inevitable question?

"Come on Mitsukuni" he mumbled. "Let's head back" And with that, he meandered back to the Villa, watching Haruhi laugh with the others.

Hani smiled as he stared after Takashi. It would all work out, he knew. She treated him differently, she wouldn't deny him like the others. She would come to love him too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Villa was quite beautiful. It was a giant house, with many rooms, with bathrooms attached, almost hotel like. Each member of the Host Club had their own room, except for Hikaru and Kaoru of course, who still insisted upon sharing. Takashi lay in his bed that night, thinking of Haruhi. He couldn't sleep, she enveloped every part of his mind, had integrated herself into every thought. Seeing her today, talking with her, walking with her on the beach, that awoke the feelings he had been trying so hard to push away lately. He had all but given up on her, but today…

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? He answered his own question. Absolutely nothing was wrong with him, she was just so beautiful. He thought about her today, wearing shorts and a black t shirt. She was no longer pretending to be male, and just was who she was, which he adored. For her last year at Ouran she had to bandage her breasts to keep her body from betraying her secret. Takashi wondered whether it was Tamaki's suggestion or Kyouya's. Probably Kyouya. It just made him so angry, because she was in such obvious pain. One time when he and Mitsukuni had come back to visit, he had followed Haruhi back to the changing room, concerned because she appeared to be in pain. She couldn't breathe. He was so angry that anyone would suggest he do that, and wanted to carry her away to a place where she didn't have to hurt or pretend. But now, she was just herself. Her shorts and t shirt showed off her womanly figure perfectly. The way her waist and hips curved… he shuddered.

He tried not to think about Haruhi like this. He tried to think clean thoughts about her, but every once and a while, his body would take over, and show him what his more bestial side would like to do to her. It was never rough, never hurtful, but he didn't want to think of her that way until she was his. It was not his body to fantasize about. But the pictures took over his mind anyways. He pictured Haruhi without her shirt, her round breasts and curvy figure. He felt his manhood pulse, and with a grunt removed it from his boxers. He would have to take care of this. Haruhi deserved to be treated with the upmost respect and grace, and not treated lustfully, like how he was thinking of her now. He had to get these pictures out of his head.

He ran his hand over his hardness, moaning at the feeling of pleasure moving through his body. Haruhi was with him… kissing him with those soft lips. It was her hands on his manhood, not his own, stroking softly. Takashi's breathing became heavy. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. She was sucking on him now, he was inside her glorious mouth. He let out a slightly louder moan, stroking faster and faster. He was inside her now, inside her womanhood, pleasuring her, hearing her moan, hearing her call out his name. He came then with a loud grunt, as Haruhi came in his fantasy… She was calling his name as she came… Takashi… Takashi…

"Takashi?" She called from the other side of his door.

SHIT! "Uh… one moment." Takashi called, reaching for Kleenex to mop up his mess. He pulled on boxers, then pajama pants, leaving his shirt off. Why was she knocking? What did she want?

Takashi opened the door, revealing Haruhi in a purple nightgown, obviously picked out for her by Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni knew, though Takashi told no one, that his favorite color was purple. It framed her body beautifully. His manhood throbbed again. Oh no, not now. She came to his room too quickly after his release, he was still in this frame of mind. She deserved much better than these dirty thoughts.

"Hi Takashi!" She said with a small wave, and blushed. Why was she blushing? Takashi was confused.

"Hey Haruhi" he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "What's up?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you… about earlier"

Earlier? He felt a rock drop in his stomach. She was here to reject him. But all of a sudden she was kissing him, her lips on his, so soft…

"Takashi, are you going to answer the door or not?" Damn, another fantasy, he had to pull himself together.

He opened the door, and there stood Haruhi, in pajama pants and a tank top, though they were purple like his fantasy. She smiled at him.

"Hi Haruhi, what's up?" He asked, shuffling from foot to foot, staring down at the floor awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to you Takashi, about earlier, but if you're sleeping, we can talk about it later. I just wanted to make sure we weren't going to be spied on by the others…" She glanced around suspiciously, obviously looking for Tamaki or the twins.

The same rock dropped in his stomach, but this time, she didn't lean in and kiss him, she just stood expectantly in the doorway, waiting for his response.

"Come in" He gestured her in to his room, turning on the lights. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and to his surprise, Haruhi sat next to him.

"I don't quite know how to ask this Takashi…" She whispered. He looked at her, but she averted her gaze from him. What did she want from him? Would now be the time to ask? He was busy thinking about what he should do, when she asked, "Did you really mean what you said earlier, about me being more beautiful than the sunset?"

"Of course" he muttered. "You were always the most beautiful…" He blushed, ducking his head, his stoic expression broken. He couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her how he felt. "Haruhi… I…" he gulped. It was now or never.

He got on one knee in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. "Haruhi… will you be my girlfriend? I will always make sure you are happy, like I have tried to do for all these years now. I will protect you always. I've wanted to ask you for so long now, but after what happened with Kyouya, I was unsure how you'd react. I love you. So please Haruhi, will you be mine?"

It was the longest speech she'd ever heard Takashi make. She was surprised. Before today, she had no idea that he felt this way, but everything started to fall in to place: the way he rejected other girls, the way he always tried to make things more convenient for her, the way he always gave her his strawberries… He was always doing sweet things for her and expected nothing in return. It turns out he'd admired her from a distance for all this time. A single tear escaped her eyelid. Everything suddenly made sense. She reached out and touched his face, caressing his cheek with a gentle touch, causing him to sigh.

She had felt this way about Takashi for a long time too. She had tried to push those feelings aside, knowing she would never be a good match for any of her Host club friends. She had never imagined that Takashi felt the same.

Haruhi nodded in reply, and Takashi almost cried from joy. "Will you really?" He asked. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes of course!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Do you think I'd joke about something like that?"

"Why me?" Takashi asked. "You could have had one of the others."

"You were the one that was always silently watching out for me, but letting me have my own space. You never obsessed over me, you just let me live my life, and helped however you can without inconveniencing me. You cared enough to let me have my own space. And even now, now that we're older, you still watch out for me. And over time, I've come to love you too." Haruhi said.

Takashi sighed. She saw that it was he who cared. He stood, and pulled Haruhi to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He loved her, and now he knew that she loved him. He reached down and tilted up her chin, so that way he could look in her eyes. She was crying, one of the few times he'd ever seen her do so, but she smiled up at him. He felt brave then, in that moment. He leaned down, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. The feeling was glorious, everything he'd imagined it to be and more. Her lips were soft beneath his, and matched his movements. He pulled her slightly closer, placing a hand on the small of her back, and she pulled his head down a little farther, moving up on her tiptoes. Her body set his on fire, and his manhood pulsed again. He was sure Haruhi felt it, because she gasped.

He broke the kiss, and blushed. "Sorry" he muttered. "I can't really control that."

"I like that you find me attractive" Haruhi whispered. "I have needs too you know…"

Takashi felt himself pulse again, and reminded himself that for now, it was important that they had to wait.

"Haruhi" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "My family is very traditional, and it's important that this be done in an official manner. We will have to have chaperoned outings, and physical contact will be limited for a while, and affection certainly won't be public. And..." He said hesitantly, "Would your father approve of this?"

"I don't see why not" Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders. "He respects my decisions. How would your family feel about me being a commoner? I don't have much money, remember?"

"If I don't care, they won't care, as long as you will make a good bride for me."

"You know" Haruhi said with a laugh, "this is the most I've heard you talk all at once"

That actually made Takashi laugh. "I suppose I don't really talk much."

"You talk more through your actions than your words Takashi, and that's okay with me." Haruhi smiled. Takashi smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"It's late Haruhi" Takashi whispered. "I'll walk you back to your room"

As they walked, Haruhi took his hand, and he grinned like an idiot. This was everything he had wanted since he got to know her in the Host Club back at Ouran Academy. The waiting, the kindness, and the patience finally paid off. Now, it was in his hands. It was his job to love her and keep her happy.

When they reached her door Takashi leaned down and pulled her to him once more. He lightly pressed his lips to hers again, reveling in the softness. The affection was very chaste, as he knew it must be for a while.

"Sleep well Haruhi" He said. "I will see you in the morning"

"Yep. And then we should tell the others, huh? I wonder how they'll react."

Takashi nodded, gave her one last kiss on the forehead, and walked off, waiting for her to disappear in to her room before breaking off into a run.

"Mitsukuni!" He called. "Mitsukuni!" Mitsukuni opened his door, tired and confused, rubbing his eyes and holding Usu-chan. "Mitsukuni… she said yes!" Takashi exclaimed. Mitsukuni smiled up at his friend.

"Takashi, I knew she would"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright folks. This chapter gets a bit more lemony, and the story will probably continue to get lemony as we go. Don't worry, it won't be ALL lemons, but I certainly couldn't resist writing some. ;)**

"Good morning Takashi!" Mitsukuni exclaimed the next morning when he saw Takashi in the dining room eating breakfast. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal" Takashi replied, fully engrossed in his food.

"Where's Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, sitting down by Takashi. A waiter came and brought him a bowl of oatmeal along with a morning biscuit, which Mitsukuni eagerly devoured.

"Still sleeping" Takashi muttered. He wasn't convinced that last night had really happened. Perhaps he had been dreaming. Haruhi would never really want him. It was probably another fantasy his sick mind dreamed up. He sighed, staring in to his oatmeal, swirling it around with a spoon. Takashi may look tall and intimidating, but in reality he was very unsure of himself. He knew he could protect but… why would she want him anyway? Protection is not enough.

The twins, Tamaki and Kyouya wandered into the room and sat down at the table. Takashi was grateful that they left the other seat next to him open.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "We picked out the perfect dress for her today. It's all frilly and girly, she'll look so cute!"

"My little Haruhi always looks cute!" Tamaki replied, a grin upon his face.

"Your Haruhi?!" The twins retorted, and the battle was on. They were yelling and throwing punches at each other when Haruhi walked in to the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" She asked, grumping and coming to take the empty seat next to Takashi. She smiled at him and reached up to gently touch his cheek. Takashi sighed. So last night really did happen. She did love him. "Good morning Takashi" she whispered, smiling at him.

"Good morning Haruhi" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking."

"What's going on between the two of you?!" Tamaki growled, pointing at Takashi.

"Takashi and Haru-chan are a couple now!" Mitsukuni proclaimed excitedly, throwing Usu-chan up into the air and catching him again.

Tamaki and the twins gasped, recoiling.

"Why my little Haruhi!" Tamaki demanded. "I thought you were mine! You're too young to be with boys!"

"I told you long ago I only saw you as a friend." Haruhi snapped. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this.

Takashi stood up. "I will protect her always, and will love her and cherish her. She chose me. And I plan to never make her regret that choice." He sat back down, and took one of Haruhi's hands in both of his. She was surprised at the depth of his words, and how he would just admit his love in front of all of them like that. She guessed that once he admitted it to her, it was easy for him to admit it to everyone else.

"I suggest we move on" Kyouya stated, making a note of something in his little black book. He had tried switching to a tablet after he graduated from high school, but he found that it wasn't quite the same as his little scribbles in his leather bound book.

"So what's the plan for today boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, turning to Tamaki. He just sat there grumbling and pouting, ignoring their question.

"I'd like to take Haruhi on an official date" Takashi said.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to be extravagant… I really don't need anything fancy" Haruhi said putting up her hands.

"I was just going to take you for a walk across the University campus, since we're going to attend the same University starting in a month. I could show you lots of things that little orientation tour didn't." After a year at a different law school, Haruhi decided to transfer into the law school Takashi was attending. It had a much better program than the general University she was attending.

"You would know" Haruhi joked. "You insisted on following the tour around the whole campus, just to watch out for me."

"A proper outing might be a good thing for you two right now." Kyouya said. "Considering most of your outings will be chaperoned for a little while, while you get used to each other. I'm assuming you're going to introduce her to your family soon Mori-senpai"

"Hnn" Takashi nodded. "I planned on that before Haruhi moved into an on campus dorm."

"Don't you live on campus?" Haruhi asked Takashi.

"No, I live in an apartment on the family grounds, which you are welcome to visit whenever you want."

"Well then it's decided" Kyouya said. "We'll stay here and relax for the day, and you two will go on an outing. Though shouldn't you be chaperoned?"

Takashi blushed, and admitted that yes, that was probably more proper.

"Hani-senpai, will you chaperone the two of them?" Kyouya asked.

"Okay!" Hani agreed. "I'll watch after Takashi and Haru-chan!"

And with that, Haruhi was whisked away from the table by the twins, dressed in a purple frilly dress, and shoved in a car, with Takashi and Hani-senpai.

"Do I really have to wear this?" She asked the twins as they waved after she closed the door.

"Of course!" They said. "Bye bye now!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Just missed her boss" Kaoru said.

"What did you want with her anyway?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki fell to his knees by the curb, taking his head in his hands.

"I love her" he whispered, watching as their car drove away, leaving Tamaki completely broken.

"You two are so cute!" Hani squealed, watching Haruhi leaning on Takashi.

"Now Mitsukuni, please don't be overwhelming." Takashi all but pleaded. He was really looking forward to a little alone time with Haruhi, but understood that right now it wasn't proper. Until she met his parents and they approved, all their outings would have to be chaperoned. However Takashi was hoping because Mitsukuni was his best friend, he would allow them a little leniency. But it looked like Mitsukuni was so wrapped up in how cute they were that he was never going to take his eyes off them. Takashi glanced down at Haruhi, who was smiling happily with her head on his shoulder. As long as he could be with her, everything would be alright.

They all sat in silence for a moment, Hani snuggling Usu-chan, and Takashi and Haruhi snuggling. It wasn't long before they got to the university, where all three of them climbed out. Takashi reached out and grabbed Haruhi's hand, and she took it gladly.

"Wow Takashi" Haruhi exclaimed. "I forgot how great this place is!"

"Hnn" Takashi nodded, squeezing Haruhi's hand gently. He was actually on a date with her. After years of waiting. "So Haruhi, what do you want to see?"

"Well…" Haruhi said, pausing to think. "Why don't you show me your favorite places on campus, and I'd love to meet some professors."

So Takashi took her to meet his mentor and other professors, and showed her around the campus, including the cafeteria, where he bought her a strawberry cake. "So" She asked with a face full of cake, "What next?"

"I think I'll show you my favorite place on campus, the gardens. It's a bit more… private."

Mitsukuni fixed him with a look, and Takashi gave him a pleading glance back. He wanted just a little bit of alone time with Haruhi. Mitsukuni nodded.

"I think I want some more cake Haru-chan, so you guys can go walking alone. Just don't get carried away, alright?" Haruhi was extremely surprised to hear Huni-senpai's response to Takashi's idea, but he was sweet for giving them alone time.

Takashi took Haruhi's hand and dragged her over to a hedge maze. "What is this Takashi?"

"You'll see" He said with a smile, guiding her through the twists and turns of the maze, until all of a sudden the hedges died away and presented them with a beautiful rose garden with a gazebo in the middle.

"This is beautiful" Haruhi breathed, and Takashi pulled her closer to him by the small of her back.

"Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you" He breathed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him smiling, and he was so happy he was finally alone with her, just for a moment.

He leaned down and let his lips touch hers, softly and chastely at first, but then with a bit more passion. The things she did to him… she made his whole body burn. He brought one hand up to tangle in her hair, holding her head in place, and the hand on the small of her back pulled her closer to him. She responded to his passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, desperately clinging to him. His kisses became more heated and more urgent, and his breathing sped up. Haruhi let out a light groan into his mouth, and pushed her body against him. His manhood was pulsing and he felt his member grow, but he could not stop kissing her. She was like a sweet addiction. He knew she felt his arousal, but it seemed to just encourage her instead of scare her away. His tongue reached out and lightly traced her lips, and her tongue met his. He let out a moan into her mouth, and the hand on her back moved lower, gripping her butt. She let out a gasp, and the kiss broke.

"I'm… I'm sorry Haruhi" Takashi panted. "I got carried away." He rested his forehead on hers, and her hand reached up to caress his cheek.

"No, don't apologize Takashi. I… liked it." Haruhi was panting as well, and she reached out one hand to lightly brush against the bulge in his pants. Takashi let out a groan at the feeling of her soft hand, even though there was cloth separating their skin. "I like knowing I do this to you, and you do things to me too." She raised her head to meet his gaze, and the eyes that met hers were clouded with lust. All of a sudden, she found herself pinned against one of the gazebo supports. She gasped, and suddenly his lips were on hers, burning her from the inside out. His tongue parted her lips and tangled with hers, and one of his legs pushed hers apart, pressing in to her center. Haruhi gripped him, moaning into his mouth and grinding on his leg. Haruhi now understood why Takashi took on the wild persona. He looked so stoic, but all this was just brewing under the surface. Haruhi doubted that any other girls had seen him like this, but she'd have to ask. His mouth then moved to her neck, licking along the pulse point, and placing light kisses there. Her hands moved from his shoulders to rest on his chest, completely lost in him.

"Takashi!" They heard from behind them. It was Mitsukuni, he had finally caught up with them. "I've never seen you like this Takashi."

Takashi broke the kiss, shook his head to clear it, and took a step away from Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi" he apologized. "I should treat you with more respect. I do lust after you, but I love you as well, and you're more than a piece of meat for me to use. I need to treat you with more tenderness."

"I want you to be you Takashi. I appreciate the tenderness, but I like the wild side too. I need both, and one, nor the other, is enough. I'm happy with you just being you" And she took his hand. Takashi grinned, squeezing her hand in return.

"Behave next time Takashi. I know you've never been with a woman before, but you need to learn self-restraint. I know you have plenty of self-control, but this requires a different type. I know you love Haru-chan, I see how you look at her and treat her, but you have to wait because that's what's proper, okay?" Mitsukuni said, half glaring at Takashi. That answered Haruhi's question though. Takashi really had never been with a woman before. Had he been waiting for her? He had turned down a lot of girls back at Ouran. He could've picked any of them, yet he rejected them all. For Haruhi? She was confused, and squeezed his hand again. She hadn't realized that anyone could love her this much, and was overwhelmed by the love for Takashi filling her heart.

"You have to take Haru-chan to meet your parents Takashi. If they approve, then you can feel free to take your relationship farther. But for now, you need to cool down a little. There would be no point in making her yours completely if your parents are going to disapprove." Mitsukuni was acting all adult like. Haruhi realized he really did care about Takashi's honor, and Haruhi's as well. She got the feeling that this meeting with his parents meant more than they were telling her. It meant more than their approval.

"Takashi, what does this meeting with your parents mean?"

"If they don't approve, and I want to be with you anyways, I will be cut off from my family, and will not become the patriarch. It also means though, if they approve, I can make you my wife, if you would have me."

"Takashi, I would like nothing else." Haruhi leaned up and kissed him gently.

Mitsukuni squealed happily. "You guys really are adorable, when you're not trying to devour each other. But really, we must get back or the others will worry! There's only a few days of our group vacation left!"

Takashi and Haruhi took each other's hands and Mitsukuni led them out of the maze and back to the car. Haruhi spent a moment considering the repercussions of her meeting with his parents, but she decided she wanted nothing more than to be his wife. And he wanted her too. This was really a dream come true. She felt the area between her legs tingle. Takashi's kisses earlier had awakened her womanhood. She would really have to take care of that when she got back, but for now, she would just enjoy being with Takashi. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He kissed the top of her head. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She loved Takashi so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is REALLY lemony. Next chapter will be a little more low key and about the relationship. Next chapter they meet Takashi's parents!**

When Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi returned to the Otori Villa, they were immediately bombarded by the other Host Club members. Tamaki seemed to have recovered from his emotional stupor, while the twins, and surprisingly Kyouya, wanted to know every detail about Takashi and Haruhi's first official outing. They let Mitsukuni do most of the talking, and he gallantly left out mention of their little stroll through the gardens.

"Well it sounds like you two really had a good time" Kyouya remarked, making a note in his ubiquitous little black book.

"Unfortunately" Tamaki muttered, moving to pout in a corner. He was sure any spark between the two of then would've fizzled out, due to the fact that Mori-senpai was unemotional and didn't talk much. But it looks like the relationship had flourished. He grumbled, curling up into a little ball. Haruhi rolled her eyes at his behavior. It may have been over three years since she met Tamaki-senpai, but some things never changed. He still behaved like an entitled child when he did not have Haruhi's undivided romantic attention.

She pitied him too though. It had been over two years ago now since she had turned him down, telling him she wasn't interested in a relationship. That had been true at the time, she hadn't even realized her feelings for Mori-senpai yet, but the pain in his eyes that her words caused had stung. He really had loved her. He had bounced back from that, and they remained close friends, but there was always this sense that something had changed. Haruhi had tried to push it away for a long time, and things had almost gotten back to normal between them, but now… she wasn't sure what would happen. She squeezed Takashi's hand at the thought of that painful memory. He looked down at her with obvious concern in his eyes, but Haruhi just shook her head. This wasn't something he needed to worry about.

Turning her attention back to the others, Haruhi smiled. The twins were up to their usual antics, trying to rouse Tamaki-senpai from his emotional trance. Hani-senpai was hanging on to Takashi, babbling on about how he and Haruhi were the cutest couple he'd ever seen. Kyouya, who was not talking with anyone, smiled at her, but there was a sadness in his eyes that she couldn't identify. It was almost a look of longing, which confused Haruhi even more.

"So what now?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, having given up their torture of the boss, who was still pouting in his corner.

"Snack time!" Hani-senpai exclaimed, "Then maybe beach?"

"Good idea Mitsukuni" Takashi replied, nodding his approval.

With that, everyone wandered into the Villa to change into their swimsuits. Takashi walked Haruhi back to her room, placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and walked back to his room.

Haruhi had a couple of swimsuits that the twins had given her through the years. They sent her new clothes from their mother's line at least once a season. She liked to wear them whenever she saw the twins, because she knew it made them happy to see her wearing their gifts. Some of the clothes she genuinely liked, but a lot of the outfits were overly frilly and feminine.

She moved to the closet to pick out a swimsuit, but remembered that she had wanted to shower and take care of her niggling little problem. The boys certainly wouldn't miss her if she was gone for a half hour, would they? She doubted it. They would get wrapped up in the beach and the water. Even Takashi. He'd become more outgoing since he graduated from Ouran Academy. He had let go a bit, and started to be more his own person than Hani-senpai's protector and companion. The separation when they went to different universities was good for the two of them. It turned them both into strong individuals.

Haruhi began disrobing, removing the awful frilly monstrosity that Hikaru and Kaoru had forced on her that morning. Takashi seemed to like it thought, and he had liked those purple pajamas Hani-senpai had picked out for her the night before. Maybe Takashi liked purple. She'd definitely keep that in mind in the future.

She walked into the bathroom, the tiled floor feeling ice cold against her bare feet. She turned the handle on the bath, and the water began to flow. Bending over the tub, she gauged the temperature of the water until it was hot enough to start the shower. Once it finally heated up enough, she turned the shower on, and stepped under the gentle flow. The water slid down her body, and the heat awoke the tingling between her legs that she had felt earlier.

Haruhi sighed as the heat overtook her body. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling the silky strands between her fingers. Her hair was a little longer than it was back at Ouran, but she had kept it short. It was easier to manage that way. Her hands then reached her shoulders, sending tingles down her spine. Her nails lightly scraped along the skin of her chest, and tweaked her nipples. She gasped, pinching her nipples between her fingertips. She let out a light moan as pleasure coursed through her body, sending heat traveling down her stomach toward her clit, making it swell.

Haruhi left one hand on her breast, and let the other slide down her stomach to flick at her engorged clit. She let out a small cry. It all felt so good. She pictured Takashi's naked body in the shower with her, wet and aroused. Groaning, she moved the hand on her clit down to her wet hole, leaving her thumb on her clit, circling around it. One of her fingers pushed into her wet hole, causing her to moan. She moved her fingers faster and faster, heightening her pleasure. It felt so good… so good…

Meanwhile, out on the beach, Takashi was worried. Haruhi should've changed by now. All the guys were on the beach, splashing each other with water and dunking each other under the waves. After 15 minutes of playing around with Mitsukuni on his shoulders, Takashi had really begun to wonder where Haruhi could be.

"Mitsukuni" he said, removing him from his shoulders and setting him down. "I'm going to check on Haruhi. She should've been out here by now"

"Alright Takashi!" Mitsukuni said. "Hurry back with Haru-chan, okay?"

"Hnn" Takashi nodded, heading out of the water and into the Villa, toweling off as he went. Where would she be? Probably in her room. Takashi wandered down the hall to her room and knocked on the door. When Haruhi didn't answer, he pressed his ear to the door. Takashi felt bad about spying, but he really was worried. He heard water running. Was Haruhi showering? Why would she need to do that, when they were going into the water on the beach anyway?

"Haruhi?" He called. No answer.

He winced. He's have to go in and check on her. He opened the door and knocked "Haruhi?"

There was still no answer. At this point Takashi was sure something was wrong. He walked to the bathroom door and opened it slowly…

Haruhi was thoroughly enjoying her shower. Her fingers were moving hard and fast in and out of her wet hole, and her thumb was pressing down hard on her clit. Her fingers tweaked her nipples causing her to moan and squirm. "Takashi" she sighed. She was close, so close now.

Takashi's eyes widened in surprise. She was getting herself off to thoughts of him. He immediately felt his manhood harden in his swim trunks. He should've just let her be, but now he was enthralled and entranced. She wanted him, and he wanted nothing more than her now. He wanted to pleasure her, hold her close, love her, and make her his own.

"Haruhi" he said, walking into the bathroom, his voice darker and huskier than usual.

"Takashi?!" Haruhi exclaimed, "I… I…" she turned bright red, removing her hand from her womanhood.

"Were you thinking about me, just now?" he asked, reaching into the bath and turning off the shower.

"P-perhaps" Haruhi stuttered, staring at the large bulge in Takashi's swim trunks. Did watching her really do that to him?

"I was worried about you Haruhi, so I came looking for you. It looks like you could use some help" he grinned at her. He loved this woman so much, and had waited so long to make her his. She was beautiful in every way, her beauty filled his heart, and made him want her in every way. He wanted to make her his wife, and lay his claim to her as a man. He was determined to eventually make her his in every way possible, to take over every corner of her heart and soul, and he would do it in the most gentlemanly manner possible, while still satisfying her needs. And right now, she needed him. He couldn't give her himself fully, but he was going to make sure to satisfy her.

He picked Haruhi up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. Her eyes were dark with lust, just like Takashi's.

"I can't give you everything now" Takashi said, grazing his fingertips up the inside of Haruhi's thigh "but I can help you with your problem. Would you like that?"

"Yes Takashi… please" Haruhi mumbled, her hips squirming on the bed. She hadn't managed to finish before he found her. He took in the sight of her naked on the bed before him and licked his lips. His wild side was raging inside him. He would make her his, yes, but not yet… not yet… The time wasn't right.

Takashi leaned down and placed a light kiss on the inside of her thigh. Even though his wild side was raging, he would make sure she was satisfied. Right now was about her, and he would make her writhe with pleasure.

He lightly ran his fingertips over the lips covering her womanhood, causing her to quiver beneath his touch. "That's right love" he whispered.

He separated her lips, finding her clit, pinching it between his fingers, causing her to gasp and her back to arch. He licked up her silky thighs, while his fingertips traced circles around her engorged clit. Her moans became higher pitched. Takashi moved his fingers down to her wet hole, sliding two inside. He was almost overwhelmed by how she felt on his fingers. He never expected a woman to feel like this, and it was better than anything he could've imagined. And she wasn't just any woman. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was the only man to experience the heaven that was Haruhi, but right now he brushed that thought aside. It didn't matter how many men she'd been with, all that mattered was that she was his now.

He withdrew his fingers, and slid them in again with more force, causing Haruhi's hips to buck and her back to arch. He leaned down and placed his mouth around her clit, circling it with his tongue. Haruhi desperately gripped the sheets, looking for purchase. He was giving her pleasure the likes of which she'd never experienced before. Her own hands could've never done anything like this. He took her clit in his teeth and looked up at her with smoldering eyes, his fingers plunging into her.

With that she unraveled. She cried out, grabbing at the sheets. Her hips moved her womanhood towards Takashi's mouth, where had his fingers ride out her orgasm. Slowly she came back down, breathing hard.

"Takashi…" she gasped, as he disentangled himself from her legs.

He lay down next to her on the bed, taking her in his arms. "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she whispered. They lay still for a moment, holding each other. "Takashi?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hnn?" He looked down at her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Was what Hani-senpai said true? Am I the only woman you've been with?"

"Yeah" Takashi replied. "I waited for you. Once I met you, I knew there wasn't anybody else for me. Sometimes I worried that the other boys would get to you first, but you didn't want any of them. Instead… you wanted me. Have… you been with anyone else?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I was too busy with school to worry about romantic relationships. I didn't even realize my feelings for you until my last year at Ouran. I spent a long time pushing them away, because all of you lead such different lives than me. But it looks like you wanted me too."

Takashi sighed. So he really was the only man to experience this heaven. He felt a pulsing in his swim trunks again. He had managed to ignore that while he was pleasuring her, but now it was raging again. He let out a grunt and got up, trying to distract himself.

"Come on Haruhi. We should go outside."

"Wait Takashi" she whispered. "Can I ask you for something?" She was feeling brazen. She knew he was aroused, and wanted to see it. He had seen her naked, so now it was her turn. He nodded, looking at her with a confused glance. "I want… I want to see you. You've seen me."

Takashi thought it over for a moment. He wanted to be fair to her, but it also wasn't proper. However he had seen her, and as long as he drew distinct lines as to how far this went, he supposed it would be okay. He hooked his thumbs on his swim trunks and pushed them down, his manhood springing out. He blushed, waiting for Haruhi's reaction.

She gasped, reaching out and running her hand along the length of it. Takashi sighed, and his member twitched. Her hands were soft, so soft. He had waited years to feel this, and the pleasure was more overwhelming than he'd thought.

"Is there a way that I can give you pleasure?" She asked.

"Yes" Takashi moaned. "Just don't stop"

She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke softly and slowly. His hips moved in time with her strokes, and she began to speed up slowly. His breathing started to get heavy. Haruhi then brought her other hand over to rub the tip while she stroked, and Takashi knew that would be the end for him. When she touched the tip, the pleasure was so intense. Takashi moaned with each stroke of her hand, his moans getting breathier. It was coming, he could feel it, and he was going to cum. All of a sudden he let out a growl and came on Haruhi's hand. He fell to his knees, panting. He had never felt pleasure like that before, and that was just the beginning. He couldn't imagine all the other things that she would be able to do to him in the future.

"How was that?" Haruhi asked, leaning in to taste the juice on her hand.

"So amazing" Takashi panted, still trying to regain his breath. "How does that taste anyway?"

"Honestly, not bad" Haruhi giggled. Takashi laid back on the bed with her, and took her in his arms.

"I bet they're worried" Takashi muttered, but to be honest, he didn't want to move. She felt so good in his arms.

"We should go join them" Haruhi said, getting up and slipping on a purple swimsuit. Takashi blushed, she must've figured him out. Getting up off her bed, he slipped back on his swim shorts. This had gone farther than he wanted, but it still didn't cross that line. He still had yet to make her his. Though Mitsukuni certainly wouldn't have approved, he hadn't sacrificed their honor. He would wait, no matter how difficult it would be. It wasn't that he was worried about claiming her before they were married, but he knew that if he did so before his parents approved, even if they disapproved, he'd give it all up to be with her. Haruhi already had him wrapped around her little finger, but that would only tighten the hold. In fact even now if they disapproved, Takashi wasn't sure what he would do. He took a breath to calm himself. He was sure they'd love her. He'd told them lots about her through the years, and they seemed to like her. Hopefully that would still stand now that he planned to make her his forever.

"Come on Takashi!" She called, gripping his hand and pulling him down the hall and out to the beach.

"It's Takashi and Haru-chan!" Hani-senpai called, waving to them from the water.

"Where were you guys?!" Hikaru and Kaoru called.

"I was showering" Haruhi explained, "and Takashi decided to wait for me."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows at them, but said nothing.

"Come on guys!" Hani called. "The water's great!"

With that Takashi picked up Haruhi, carrying her out into the waves, and into the water fight the boys had started. Tomorrow the Host Club vacation would end, and it would be time for Takashi to have Haruhi meet his parents, and if that went well, to have a discussion with Haruhi's father. Most importantly, through all this, he would love her, and help her get through school. This had only been the beginning. There was so much more to come. He hugged her close to him, and with a smirk, she splashed him. He laughed with a shake of his head. Oh how he loved this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the Host Club get together was pretty relaxed. They spent most of the day on the beach playing in the water and the sand. Hikaru and Kaoru made a pretty elaborate sand castle and Hani-senpai insisted upon burying Takashi in the sand. Haruhi spent most of the time watching the boys play though every once and a while Takashi would come over, throw her over his shoulder, and drag her into the fray.

That night everyone went to bed exhausted. Haruhi had wanted Takashi to stay with her that night. Her intentions weren't sexual, she had just wanted to feel him next to her as she fell asleep, but Takashi refused, for fear of something happening accidentally. He stayed with her until she fell asleep however, holding her in his arms until her breathing was slow and steady.

The next morning everyone packed up and got ready to go. There were tears from Tamaki and the twins and Haruhi even received a hug from Kyouya. She ended up riding home with Takashi and Hani-senpai, which was fine with her. The drive was quiet, since Hani fell asleep almost as soon as the car started moving. When they got to her apartment complex, Takashi got out with her, and carried her bags to her doorstep.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Takashi said. "I'll let you know when we'll be meeting with my parents."

"Okay" Haruhi smiled

"Would you like some help packing for school?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"You move in three weeks, right?"

"Mhm" Haruhi nodded.

"When do you want me to come help you?"

"The day after tomorrow would be nice."

"Can I take you out to lunch?"

"Sure" Haruhi responded. "Just nowhere too fancy, okay?"

"Hnn" Takashi nodded.

All of a sudden the car horn sounded from below them.

"Hurry up Takashi!" Hani-senpai called out the window.

Takashi turned and glared, which silenced Mitsukuni.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Takashi leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers for a moment. It was a very sweet chaste kiss. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then hurried down the stairs with a wave of his hand, leaving Haruhi grinning behind him.

She waited until Takashi had disappeared into the car before turning and opening the door to the apartment. There, she found her dad so excited he looked like he was about to burst out of his skin.

"Hey Dad" Haruhi said, slightly confused. "What's up?"

"Kissing!" he exclaimed. "I saw kissing!"

"Yeah Dad" Haruhi said with an eye roll.

"So, Takashi Morinozuka?"

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

"How do you feel about him?" Rhonka asked skeptically.

"I love him. I have for a while."

Rhonka nodded, but then fixed Haruhi with a menacing glare. "Did you-?"

"No!" Haruhi cried, waving her hands in defense.

"Well, I'm okay with this" Rhonka said with a nod. "I think he'll treat you well. He'll make you a good husband," he teased.

"Yes" Haruhi said with a smile. "He will", which left Rhonka completely speechless.

The next day Takashi called to inform Haruhi that she would be meeting with his parents that Saturday. He was coming over the next day, Thursday, to help her pack and take her out to lunch, so he suggested that Friday they go shopping for a dress for the event, at his expense. After much prodding, Haruhi reluctantly agreed.

Thursday Takashi showed up at her doorstep with roses, which had Rhonka all atwitter. According to him, Takashi was a perfect gentleman. They spent a few hours packing up some of Haruhi's possessions, mostly books, clothes, and other random stuff. Rhonka then accompanied them out for a sushi lunch. After Takashi left, Haruhi spent the rest of the night listening to Rhonka go on about how cute they were together, how amazing Takashi was and how glad he was that she wasn't dating Tamaki.

Friday Takashi picked Haruhi up and had the car drive them to some upscale stores. It seemed to Haruhi that Takashi actually liked shopping with her. He genuinely enjoyed watching her try on all the different pieces of clothing. Eventually they settled on a purple silk dress that was conservative, but flattered her figure. That night, Haruhi could hardly sleep she was so nervous. Takashi had assured her that everything would be fine, but that did little to quell her nerves.

Saturday Takashi showed up at Haruhi's door wearing tuxedo pants, a dress shirt, and a purple vest which matched Haruhi's dress. She looked beautiful. Takashi loved what that dress did to her figure, and knew his parents would appreciate the conservative beauty of it as well. He smiled, revealing the flower he brought with him. He placed it in her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You two are so cute!" Rhonka exclaimed. "I want pictures!"

"Dad we have to-" Haruhi started.

"Sure you can take pictures" Takashi replied, cutting Haruhi off and moving to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You can get closer!" Rhonka prodded. Takashi then leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, playfully pulling her closer to him, and resting his head on top of hers.

"Perfect!" Rhonka rand around, snapping several pictures before he dismissed the young couple. "Have fun you two!" he called, waving them out the door. He watched them through the window as Takashi opened the door to the car, handing Haruhi inside. He remember the talk he had with Takashi on Thursday, while Haruhi was getting ready for lunch.

"This is more than just a meeting with your parents, isn't it?" Rhonka asked. He'd been suspicious about it ever since Haruhi brought it up, but wanted to talk to Takashi about it himself.

"Yeah" Takashi said, with a nod.

"I just wanted to let you know that I can see how you feel about her, and I know how she feels about you. You have my blessing, if everything goes well. But you better take me shopping for the ring!"

"Don't worry" Takashi said with a slight smile. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of the fun."

Takashi's heart soared at that. If everything went well with his parents the next day… he could get ready planning their engagement.

As Rhonka watched the two of them he was happy for them. It had been a long time since he had seen Haruhi this happy. She was usually so busy with school. He had also never seen Takashi grin as large as when he held Haruhi close to him. He was really hoping that this would work out for them.

Haruhi sat next to Takashi in the car, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm a little worried Takashi" she whispered. "What if your parents don't like me?"

"They'll like you" he replied. "They're so excited to meet you. They told me this morning."

That morning, as Takashi was getting ready, his mother had come to speak with him.

"So today we get to meet the girl that stole your heart all those years ago?" she asked, reaching up to try to smooth back some stray hairs.

"Yeah" Takashi muttered, pulling on his vest.

"What are your intentions with her?"

"You know what my intentions are Mother, seeing as I'm bringing her home."

"Will she make a good bride?"

"She will." Takashi replied. "She won't be content just sitting on the sidelines, but I wouldn't want that anyway. She'll be able to contribute to the family beyond producing an heir. She's so intelligent; I wouldn't want that to go to waste."

"Well I'm sure she's lovely" his mother replied, while Takashi was buttoning his vest. "We really look forward to meeting her." Then she presented him with the flower that he had placed in Haruhi's hair.

After a few moments, the car came to a halt at the front of the Morinozuka estate. Haruhi was in awe. The house was huge, but was decorated in traditional Japanese style. They had a beautiful garden with a koi pond, cherry trees scattered around the garden, and a stone path that led to several different buildings.

"That's the dojo" Takashi said, pointing to the building on the far left. "The building in the center is the main house, where my parents and younger brother live. On the far right is my living quarters. It's like a small house. It has everything I would need, and I'm able to visit the main house whenever I want, but it was decided that it was time I had my own space. If everything goes well today, I'll show you my apartment, since you'll probably spend lots of time there."

Haruhi smiled at him, trying to take in all that he was saying, but her stomach was in knots. She was so nervous about meeting his parents that Takashi's words were going in one ear and out the other. As they approached the main building, the door opened and Takashi's parents stepped out. His mother was beautiful, she had long straight black hair that fell to her waist. She was tall, but skinny, even smaller than Haruhi. She wore a pink kimono, and the way she looked combined with how she carried herself reminded Haruhi of a cherry blossom. When Haruhi looked toward Takashi's father, she immediately saw the resemblance between him and Takashi. He was stoic, like his son. He stood tall, taller even than Takashi, with a face that was devoid of all emotion. Watching him Haruhi thought he must have looked like Takashi when he was younger. At least his mother was smiling.

"Welcome home Takashi" His mother said, smiling at both of them. "This must be Haruhi. She's even more beautiful than you told us!" This caused Haruhi to blush. "We've heard so much about you over the years." Haruhi had no idea that Takashi had spoken about her at home before their relationship. What all had he told them? He had told them she was beautiful apparently.

"Welcome to our home" Takashi's father said, bowing to Haruhi.

"Thank you. Your home is so beautiful."

"Thank you for thinking so. Not a lot of people still appreciate traditional Japanese style" he replied, flashing her a dazzling smile. That took Haruhi by surprise. Apparently there was more emotion to him than he let show. That also reminded her of Takashi.

"Won't you come in?" Takashi's mother said with a smile, taking Haruhi's arm and guiding her into the house. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were decorated beautifully, and there were gold inlayed vases all down the hallway.

"Those vases are over 500 years old" Takashi's mother whispered to Haruhi. "They're worth quite a lot. They're the pride and joy of this house." The vases made Haruhi a little nervous, considering how she was admitted into the Host Club, but she knew she wouldn't have a problem as long as she kept a decent distance from them.

Takashi's mother led Haruhi into a sitting room, where a butler brought them tea, sandwiches, and biscuits. After pouring the tea, Haruhi realized that the tea was only set for two, and Takashi and his father were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Takashi?" she asked.

"Talking with his father about business and school. Nothing that will take too long. I thought we could have tea in the meantime, before dinner."

"Well this set up is definitely lovely" Haruhi said with a smile. Takashi's mother noticed with pride the flower in her hair.

"So Takashi tells us you're studying law?"

"Yes, that's right. I haven't decided whether I want to study business or criminal law yet. I suppose I'll have to figure that out this year."

"Law is a good career. We're proud of Takashi for choosing that career path. It will be good for the family business. Do you know what business we're in?"

"I know you work with the Haninozukas. It's property management and martial arts, isn't it?"

"That's correct. I see Takashi's told you some about what we do. How do you feel about my son?" She asked, with an arch of her eyebrow. Haruhi was beginning to think that this was more of an interview for the position of Takashi's girlfriend than just a meeting with his parents.

"I love him" she replied. "I began having feelings for him my last year at Ouran. Takashi and Hani-senpai liked to visit, so I still got to see him regularly. Last year Takashi tried to spend some more time with me to help me with my schooling, since we're both studying law. I never knew that he felt that way about me, I thought he was just being nice. That's what I thought about everything he did for me over the years."

Takashi's mother nodded while Haruhi was speaking. She was smiling still, and Haruhi glanced down at the teacup she held in her hands. "He loves you too, you know." His mother said. "I've never seen him treat anyone this way, even Mitsukuni. He'd care for him, but not spoil him like he does you. He knew Mitsukuni could take care of himself if need be. He holds the highest respect for you, and the way he looks at you… I'm beginning to realize it's time to let my Takashi go." She sighed. "Would you care for him?"

"Always" Haurhi said, looking up from her teacup to meet the grey eyes of his mother.

"Would you produce a Morinozuka heir, if you two were to marry?"

"I understand that that is expected of me. And that is a responsibility I'm willing to take on."

"Are you willing to be a Morinozuka? Are you wanting to marry my Takashi?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Haruhi stated.

"Well you certainly seem intelligent. And kind. And you definitely care for my Takashi. I see no problem with this relationship." Takashi's mother sipped her tea. "You can call me Mother, if you like." Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. One parent approved of her. She got the feeling that since she passed this interview, the rest was going to go smoothly. For the next hour she sat with Takashi's mother, drinking tea, and talking about life. Takashi's mother had wanted to know what kind of wedding she would want, how she liked to dress, her taste in decorations, what kind of house she wanted, and her plans for the future.

After another hour the butler came back to inform them that dinner was ready. They were guided out to a gorgeous dining room, where Takashi and his father were already waiting. Takashi went to pull out Haruhi's chair for her, and whispered in her ear, "So how'd it go with Mother?"

"Fine I think" Haruhi whispered back. "She said she approved."

Takashi breathed a sigh of relief. "If she approves, Father will as well, though I expect he'll have his own questions for you."

Haruhi nodded, and Takashi moved back to his own seat, next to his father and across from Haruhi.

"So Haruhi," Takashi's father began as the first course was brought out to them. "Takashi tells us you're studying law."

"That's right" Haruhi smiled.

"Do you know what type of law you want to pursue?"

"I'm not sure" Haruhi replied. "I'm trying to decide between business law and criminal law."

"Those are respectable careers, though business law would be more helpful to the family."

Haruhi filed that away in her mind, knowing that by being with Takashi, she would be expected to live for the whole Morinozuka family. Business law would probably be the best way to study what she wanted, and keep Takashi's parents happy.

"You're going to Takashi's school, aren't you?"

"I start there in two weeks" Haruhi answered. "I was going to another school last year, but Takashi's school has a better law program, so I decided to transfer."

"Well I'm sure Takashi will be more than happy to look after you and make sure that you know what you're doing." He nodded at Takashi, who nodded back. Haruhi understood that Takashi was just given an order to look after her. She figured that was a good thing, another sign of approval. "You were an honors student back at Ouran?"

"Yes" Haruhi smiled slightly. "I was Valedictorian."

"I expect your GPA is also high in college"

"Yes, I currently I have a 4.0."

"Good! Keep it up. You are so intelligent. A good match for Takashi."

"Yes, I remember that Takashi was the Valedictorian of his year."

"That's correct!" Takashi's mother chimed in. "We're so proud of our Takashi."

"I'm proud of him too" Haruhi said, causing Takashi to smile. "Can you tell me about the family business?"

That really got Takashi's father going. He told Haruhi all about their relationship with the Haninozukas, their stocks, and their other business relations. Haruhi tried to absorb it all, but it was a lot of information. By the end of dinner, she knew almost everything about the Morinozuka business.

"It was so great having you!" Takashi's mother said after dinner, giving Haruhi a hug.

"Yes, I think you two will be great together" Takashi's father remarked.

"Thank you Father." Takashi replied. "I think Haruhi and I will go watch a movie, so if you'll excuse us…"

"Yes, of course." They both responded, waving to Takashi and Haruhi as they left the dining room.

"Well" Haruhi said as they walked out the door, "I think that went well."

"That definitely went well." Takashi nodded. "Their approval of you is greater than I ever would have thought. They have expectations, but they don't seem to have any doubt that you will meet them."

"They expect me to have a career that will benefit the family, don't they?"

"That or stay home and have children, though they'll expect a male heir anyway."

"Well, from the sounds of it they like that I'm studying law."

"Definitely" Takashi said. They walked along a gravel path, leading to a small building to the right of the main house.

"So this is where you live?" Haruhi asked, as Takashi unlocked and opened the door.

"Hnn" Takashi said with a nod, letting Haruhi inside. It was a small house, but it had everything Takashi would need. It had a beautiful living room, with a television, a couch, and some chairs. The kitchen was large, with plenty of counter space. To her right, there was a small hallway, which held two rooms, which Haruhi assumed were the bathroom and the bedroom.

"It's not much" Takashi said, wrapping his arms around her, "but it's mine, and you're welcome here any time."

"It's great Takashi!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It looks perfect for you"

Takashi nodded, and gently turned Haruhi around to face him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft, but it quickly grew more heated, his lips pressing harder against hers, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, their tongues tangling together. Takashi broke the kiss, panting.

"Haruhi" he whispered. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Haruhi" he whispered. "Would you like to spend the night with me?" Haruhi stood there shocked, trying to absorb the words. "We don't have to do anything, but I'd like to have you here. We can watch a movie and have dessert before we go to bed."

"What brought this on?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused.

"Well, my parents approved. There's nothing really holding me back now. I want to make you mine, to love you in every way, to fill your body, mind, heart, and soul, with me and my love. But I will only do that when you're ready for me. Even if you stay tonight, and you're not ready, I'll wait until you are. I just want to make you happy."

"The thought that they might disapprove held you back before?"

"Well, I told you the consequences if they didn't approve and I chose to stay with you. I knew if you spent the night with me… I'd never be willing to let you go."

"I'd love to stay Takashi." She replied, looking up into his eyes and smiling. He had clearly been worried about her answer, because he let out a sigh of relief, his whole body relaxing. "I don't know if I'm ready yet, because this would be my first time, but I'd be willing to see where tonight goes."

"It's my first time too you know." Takashi whispered in her ear. "I wanted to give it to you. I waited to give it to you." He started kissing down her neck, sending her stomach quivering and turning her knees to jelly.

"T-Takashi" she stuttered.

"Yes, my love?" he half growled.

"Why don't we wait a little bit for that? I told you I wasn't sure I was ready."

"Right" Takashi said, resting his head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I just got carried away. You… do things to me."

"That's okay. You do things to me too." Haruhi replied with a smile. "How about that movie?"

"Okay" Takashi said, smiling back. He had to get ahold of himself. He walked over to the TV, picked something out and popped it in the DVD player. Sitting down on the couch he gestured to the spot next to him and Haruhi came over.

Takashi really wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was hyperaware of the woman sitting next to him. She was leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her pheromones were affecting him. He sighed, and tried to redirect his attention to the movie. It was some fake martial arts action flick. The fighting was totally unrealistic, and the acting was even worse. Haruhi seemed to like it though, which made him happy.

After a while, Haruhi turned to smile at him, and Takashi leaned down, placing his hand on the side of her face, and kissed her. She kissed him back with fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck and snaking her tongue into his mouth. She trailed her hands down his chest, bringing it to a rest on the front of his pants.

Takashi gasped. "H-haruhi"

"Yeah?" She panted, trying to pull him closer to her.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Takashi. I thought about it, and… I want you. I love you."

"I love you too" Takashi whispered.

All of a sudden Haruhi was in the air. Takashi had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her to the bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed and proceeded to climb on top of her.

"Aren't you going to turn off the-"

"That can wait." Takashi said, placing a searing kiss on her lips. Haruhi melted into the kiss, as Takashi's hand slid down from her waist to grip her ass. This was finally happening. He could hardly believe it. He was wrapped up in her, only her.

Haruhi began unbuttoning his vest, sliding it off of his shoulders. Takashi broke the kiss and asked her to stand up. He sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned each of the buttons on the back of her dress, placing a kiss after each button. When he finally undid the last one, the dress fell to the floor, leaving Haruhi standing in a puddle of purple silk. Takashi couldn't help but stare. Haruhi was wearing a purple lace bra and matching purple panties. He gulped. Was he really ready for this?

Haruhi walked over to him, and did the same thing to his shirt that he did to her dress. She undid every button, kissing where that button used to be, until she was on her knees in front of him. In a moment she had undone his belt, and was unzipping his fly.

Takashi could hardly believe it. She was going to…

All of a sudden his pants were at his feet, and his member was out, bobbing in front of Haruhi's face.

"You went commando?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do often." Takashi said, grinning down at her.

"Maybe I should do that sometime." She said with a wicked grin. Takashi gulped, God… Haruhi walking around without underwear…

Before he could finish that thought, her mouth was wrapped around his head. He threw his head back and moaned, as her head dipped deeper. He placed one hand on the back of her head, as she was bobbing her head on him. His hips began moving with her mouth. Her mouth felt glorious, even more glorious than he had imagined. Her mouth was wet and hot and it just drove him wild. She moaned on him, sending vibrations up his manhood.

"Haruhi" Takashi said through gritted teeth. "I-I'm going to cum"

She looked up, moaning on him again, meeting his gaze with smoldering eyes. He came undone. He came in her mouth, groaning as he throbbed. Haruhi swallowed every drop, licking up and down the shaft.

"H-haruhi" he whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" She asked, getting up and coming to sit by him.

"Sweetie, that was… God…" He lay back on the bed catching his breath.

Haruhi chuckled, laying back next to him.

"Now" Takashi said with a growl, "it's your turn."

He started kissing Haruhi again, his lips burning into hers, and reached back to try to undo her bra. He fumbled with it for a moment before breaking the kiss.

"What the?" He asked. Haruhi chuckled and turned around. "How do you undo this?" He fumbled with it a bit more, before Haruhi showed him how to undo the clasp. "I now see what all the other guys were complaining about" he said with a groan.

"The other guys were complaining about bras? Where was I for this conversation?"

"They tried to not talk about that stuff around you" Takashi answered as he slid off her bra and threw it onto the floor before pushing her down again. He started kissing her neck, peppering it with light kisses, then he began sucking. He sucked on her pulse point, placing his leg between hers. She moaned, and he slid his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers.

He then kissed down her chest to her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue. She squirmed under him, moaning lightly. One of her hands went up to thread through his hair. He took her whole breast in his mouth, sucking gently, before switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. She was moaning and writhing underneath him now. Takashi smirked. He was going to make her scream.

He moved to kiss down her stomach, circling her navel with his wet tongue, before sliding her panties off her legs, throwing them off the bed. He didn't care where they landed, he just wanted her. He kissed her pelvic bone and ran his fingertips up her thighs. He dipped his fingertips between her lips, feeling just how wet and aroused she was. Just feeling that got his member pulsing again. It wouldn't be long until he was ready for action.

He dipped his head lower, kissing her lips and letting his fingers probe her wet hole. He slid two fingers in, pumping them in and out hard and fast. Haruhi let out a loud moan, her hips moving with his fingers. He kissed her clit this time, causing her hips to twitch. He sucked hard, causing Haruhi to let out a high pitched cry. He sucked harder, moved his fingers faster, and Haruhi came undone. She cried out, her hips twitching and bucking. After a moment she came down from her high, and she pulled Takashi between her legs.

Takashi was hard again, his manhood pulsing. He wanted her, and he was ready to give everything to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips closer to her.

"Is this what you want?" Takashi asked. "Are- are you sure?"

"More sure than anything" she answered, pulling his hips closer.

"It's going to hurt at first, you know that right? There's going to be stretching and stuff."

"I know" Haruhi smiled. "I'm okay, I know you'll be gentle."

Takashi nodded and moved his hips forward. His head parted her wet lips and slid into her hole. The feeling was heavenly. He moved in slowly inch by inch. Suddenly he felt resistance, and after a second, he pushed in with one solid thrust. Haruhi let out a yelp and a cry, and Takashi leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her lips. "I love you. I'm sorry"

He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, and after a moment she looked into his eyes and nodded, giving him the okay to move. He started slow, sliding himself almost all the way out and pushing in slowly again. After a few minutes, Haruhi began to moan, and her legs wrapped around his waist again, pulling and relaxing with each movement of his hips. Haruhi felt heavenly, she wrapped him in a sheathe of muscle. She was wet and hot and tight and he was just about losing his mind. Haruhi was wrapped up with the feeling of Takashi filling her. She had never felt so full and complete. It felt like they were one; that they were meant to be together.

Takashi began moving harder and faster, wrapping his arms around Haruhi, kissing her deeply as he made love to her. Her moans were becoming higher and higher pitched. He knew she was getting close, and he felt his own orgasm building. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, and pounded in harder and faster. He moaned as he felt the head of his member swell. He was going to cum. All of a sudden Haruhi broke the kiss and screamed, her hips bucking against his and her womanhood clamped down on him. Takashi moaned, releasing inside of her, his member throbbing with each spurt.

"Oh, Takashi" Haruhi moaned, coming down from her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

He kissed her, his breathing still labored.

"Oh I love you" he whispered into the kiss. "You are so, so beautiful."

"I love you too" Haruhi whispered back.

After a moment of lying there holding each other Takashi rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. They lay there silently, just holding each other. Takashi was trying to absorb what had just happened. He had just lost his virginity, he had given everything he had to the woman that he planned to make his future wife. Haruhi was so tired that she was starting to drift off. Everything had been so amazing, better than she could've ever pictured it.

They lay there spooning, and Takashi was drawing abstract patterns on her hip with his fingertip.

"I am so in love with you" Takashi whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"And I love you too" Haruhi responded.

"I can't believe we just did that" he said with a laugh.

"I thought it was fun!" Haruhi retorted.

"Oh God it was amazing!" Takashi responded. "I just… have been waiting for this for so long… and now it finally happened."

"It was amazing" Haruhi said, turning around and kissing him lightly.

Takashi sighed, holding her close, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

"Want to go finish the movie? How about some ice cream?"

"That… sounds wonderful." Takashi said, kissing her forehead.

"Do I have to put that dress back on? It's not exactly the most comfortable."

"No." Takashi responded. He fished a t shirt out from one of the drawers of his dresser and slid it on her. It fell to her knees, covering her almost completely. Takashi put one on himself, and pulled on a pair of boxers. He picked Haruhi up again, carrying her back out to the couch. He cuddled her as they finished the movie, thinking about how lucky he was to have this woman. If she could make their first time this amazing, what else could she do to him?

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile up at him. He was sure now, he was going to make her his forever.


End file.
